Prince from Hell
by DraGriff
Summary: What if Setsuna actually a boy from hell that had been cursed being a girl?  P.S :sorry for bad english


Prince from Hell?

Chapter 1. Come with us

Man 1#: "It's the time."

Man 2#: "Yeah. We're gonna get him tonight."

Man 3#: "Is it okay? What if that oldman know."

Man 1#: "Don't worry. It's Lord's order anyway."

Man2#: "It's set up. We're gonna pick him at 08.30 P.M"

Man 1#: "Yeah."

Mahora Academy. 05. 12

"Let's go, Ojou-sama." Said Setsuna while holding her sword tightly, she seems so weird today. She's too over protecting Konoka more than before.

"What's up with you secchan? You're so weird today." Said Konoka while eating her ice cream (they're at café now)

"We had no time left." Said Setsuna with trembling hand

"What are you talking about Seccahan? It's still 05.12 you know."

Actually, know 3-A was in the new café near library island.

Near the lake Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, Kaede, Yui, and Kotarou was sitting on the ground, enjoy the serenity of the lake.

"What a nice day." Said Negi laying on the ground and closed his eyes. Feeling the wind blowing his hair softly

"Fortunately this café built near the lake." Asuna said while eating her ice cream

"And near library island too." Said Nodoka. She's reading a book about magic.

But, suddenly Konoka running to them and dragging Setsuna with her.

"Ojou-sama, we had no time." Said Setsuna with terribly voice

"Come on Secchan, what are you talking about? We had a long time before summer break end." Yelled Konoka happily

"It's not like that, Ojou-sama. I need something to tell yo…" Said Setsuna

"What's up?" Suddenly Asuka appear from nowhere

"Secchan acting weird, she said we had no time. And she said she has something to tell me." Answer Konoka

"Hey Setsuna, what are you planning? Are you going to confess to Konoka?" Now Asuna started to tickling Setsuna

"Wh… What are you talking about Asuna-san. It's not like that." Setsuna tried to let go of Asuna's hands

Asuna: "Then why your face was all red?"

Setsuna: "It… It's….."

Asuna: "Don't deny me you little. Come join us. I won't let you confess to her now. You must confess her when the fireworks begin." (Begin to tickle Setsuna again)

Setsuna: "I'm said it's not something like that." (Tried to let go of Asuna's hands again)

Negi: "What are you guys talking about? Who's confessing who?" (coming behind Asuna)

Asuna: "It's not your problem Negi-Bouzo."

Ku Fei: "The firework will begin soon, Aru."

Asuna: "We're coming"

Then the firework begin, class 3-A was cheered together. but in other side.

_Setsuna: "Ojou-sama, is it alright? Must I tell you? That today was the last day I'm with you."_ (Watching happy Konoka)

_Setsuna: (Shaking head) "Maybe it's better like this. you won't believe me if I'm said I will leave you, maybe forever. It's settled now. Let they took me without Ojou-sama known."_

Konoka: "What are you looking at, Secchan?"

Setsuna: "Nothing really Ojou-sama, Nothing."

Konoka: (Smile) "You're so cute Secchan."

Setsuna: (Red face) "Is... Is that really so."

In other side.

Man #2: "Got ya"

Man #1: "Here he's, our little prince."

Man 3# : "Hehhehehehehehehehe..."

Introducing new character

Man #1

Name: Tom L. Bartholomew

Age: 532 Years

Gender: Male

Birthplace: Hell. SunDown City

Man #2

Name: Adolf W. Fox

Age: 456 Years

Gender: Male

Birthplace: Hell. Hell kingdom main palace.

Man #3

Name: Alfonso

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Birthplace: Unknown

Those people called 'The spirit hunter' because Lord of Hell trusted them to hunter spirit that ran away from hell.

Back to 3-A

Kotarou: "What a nice firework."

Negi: "That's right."

Asuna: "Let's playing together."

Konoka: "Playing what?"

Ku Fei: "How about dodge ball?"

Asuna: "Good idea."

All: "Let's play!"

Konoka: "You may join too Secchan."

Setsuna: "O.. Okay."

Then class 3-A + Kotarou was playing dodge ball. But...

Tom: (On top of a tree) "Fuhuhuhuhuhu. Having fun. Setsuna."

Setsuna: (Look behind) "Yo... You guys."

Adolf: "Long time no see, Setsuna."

Setsuna: "Tom, Adolf, Alfonso..."

Tom: "So, you still remember us, huh."

Setsuna: "Wh... WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

Tom: "Of course to pick you up, Setsuna. Now, Come with us" (Big smile of evilness)

To be Continue...

P.S: Sorry for bad english


End file.
